New Progressive Party of Pontesi
|province_governors = |website = nppop.pon|political_position = Center-Left to Left Wing|image1 = NPPoPflag.png}}The '''New Progressive Party of Pontesi (NPPoP) '''is a green progressive political party within the Federal Constitutional Republic of Pontesi . The party was founded by political activist Apel Ohanyan in May 4472 during a time when the Senate was empty following an imperial regime. The party is currently being led by Azad Ismailyan with Taline Dadourian as Party Deputy. Party History The New Progressive Party of Pontesi(NPPoP) was formed by a political activist named Apel Ohanyan on May 4472. At the time, there were no political parties within the Senate. The nation was dealing with the aftermath of an imperial regime that was attempting to make it an empire. Post-Imperial Reforms (4472-4478) As soon as an election was called and the Senate was filled, the New Progressive Party of Pontesi immediately began reforming the nation's policies. The Executive Branch was reformed with the return of an electable Federal President. The Senate was also expanded to 499 seats, allowing better representation of the people. Following these reforms, another election was called to fill the new seats and the presidency in 4474. Running unopposed, Ohanyan was elected Federal President. Throughout his term, a number of progressive reforms were passed to help the nation further. Opposition to Manukyan Regime, Aftermath, and Tropican Deal (4478-4484) Just before the 4478 elections, another party had shown up known as the Republican Party. Despite the relatively short time they had existed, the Republican Party had won the elections and its leader Serzh Manukyan was elected Federal President. Shortly after the election results were in, the Republican Party had openly announced that they rigged the elections by way of ballot-tampering and bribery. Since they were now in power, there was little to nothing that could be done about it. They immediately began to enact regressive and authoritarian laws, even going as far as legalizing slavery and segregation as well as excessively taxing the people and embezzling money from the Pontesian Treasury for their personal gain. Manukyan would also continuously threaten the NPPoP as well as any nation who would oppose his regime. On the first anniversary of his rise to power, President Manukyan had issued a bounty on Ohanyan's head. This caused the party leader to go into hiding while the party deputy, Senator Samuel Yeghiayan, continued opposition against the regime. In the next elections that took place in 4482, the NPPoP had regained power and Ohanyan was re-elected. With Manukyan's concession, Ohanyan had returned to the public eye and took his place as Federal President once again. While NPPoP officials wanted the regime be hold accountable for their oppressive acts, Manukyan and his top officials were nowhere to be found by the time any actions could be taken. Manukyan's son Karen took over leadership of the Republican Party and reformed the party into Prosperous Pontesi. This reformed party wasn't around for much longer and eventually left the Senate by 4484. Meanwhile, the NPPoP was hard at work reversing the oppressive policies that the Republican Party had put into place and repairing the damage that had been done to the economy and the government ministries. By the end of 4482, the Prime Minister of the third world nation of Tropica Mark Edwards met with President Ohanyan to discuss a deal: Pontesi would offer 11 billion PON out of the nation's surplus a year for the next 4 years to Tropica in order to fund their green energy projects as well as send a team of green engineers to help said projects. In exchange, Tropica would send a team of medical professionals to help rebuild Pontesi's healthcare system that was severally underfunded and practically dismantled during the Manukyan Regime, as well as share their theories and breakthroughs in medical science. The deal was agreed upon by Ohanyan and the Senate and went into effect on August 4483. Yeghiayan Administration 4484-4492 Following Prosperous Pontesi's departure from the Senate, an early election was called in 4484. Ohanyan did not run in this election and instead endorsed Yeghiayan as NPPoP's candidate. As the NPPoP was the only party running, he had run unopposed and won. The party would continue reconstruction of the nation's economy and government in this administration. The Tropican Deal was fulfilled in his term, ultimately helping both nations immensely. In mid 4484, the Liberal Conservative Union of Pontesi had formed to take on the NPPoP. In the elections of 4488, the NPPoP kept super-majority control of the Senate and the presidency. In late 4491, President Yeghiayan arranged a meeting with the Rector of Selucia Panegyris Priscian to discuss important issues related to trade, international cooperation, and civil rights as part of the latter's diplomatic tour across Majatra. Ismailyan's Leadership as Opposition Leader 4492- Then-Party Deputy Azad Ismailyan was voted Party Leader in December 4491 after Yeghiayan announced he wasn't running for Federal President a third time. The 4492 elections ended up being a loss for the NPPoP, their first legitimate loss since party formation. Ismailyan was comfortable with the results and conceded to newly-elected President Lara Topalian. The upcoming term was relatively inactive; while the NPPoP put a few bills in debate, those weren't brought for a vote and no new legislation afterward was proposed for much of the new administration. There was also never a change in government outside the presidency as no cabinet proposals were proposed. Later in the term, the NPPoP brought those bills in debate and a couple new ones to a vote. These passed as the Liberal Conservatives had abstained from voting. Ratifications of treaties that would reaffirm the nation's commitment to the environment, freedom, and cival rights were brought to debate, though further action seems to be halted as the NPPoP ensures it has the votes needed before bringing them to a vote.